


Gentle Comforts

by Hyrulehearts1123



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Don't copy to another site, Multi, No Dialogue, Non-Explicit Sex, Vaguely Smutty, a real writer, excessive use of pronouns, no names anywhere, what do you take me for
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-11
Updated: 2019-07-11
Packaged: 2020-06-26 04:27:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 335
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19760584
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hyrulehearts1123/pseuds/Hyrulehearts1123
Summary: After everything that had happened, everything they had all been through, they were finally happy. Now if only they could find what was missing between them....





	Gentle Comforts

**Author's Note:**

  * For [sageclover61](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sageclover61/gifts).



> For Clover, because I gave her a new idea for an AU and needed to pay her back for the hard work somehow.

They were all a tangled mess of bodies and wings, with no one knowing quite where one of them ended, and another began. Perhaps it was because of the countless soft things that wrapped them in a cocoon, but the feeling of safety and warmth seemed that it would never leave.

It had been so long since they were all together, without any of them trying to harm another, whether by words or by actions. But even through the half-asleep haze, they could feel that there was something that was missing. 

Somewhere on the fringes, close enough to be felt, yet far enough away to not “be a bother”, the humans that had found places in all of their hearts were standing. They could all feel the pair, feel their longing, and the hesitation that filled their beings.

One of them slowly pulled away, leaving behind the comfort of their pile, the others protesting softly, even as the one who left whispered that they would return soon.

There were the sounds of quiet words from somewhere outside the room, before several pairs of footsteps drew closer, and several more bodies were trying to find places within the pile. Everyone shifted around as best as they could, moving to hold the humans close, whispering to them that they were loved and were more precious to them than anything else in the universe.

No one knew how, but the atmosphere slowly began to shift, from one of quiet tranquility, to one of a slowly building passion.

They all focused their attentions on their humans, slowly and gently bringing them the pleasure that they had tried to deny themselves, holding them as they shook through their completion and comforting them through the aftermath, as their emotions overwhelmed them.

As their humans faded into sleep, finally accepting of the love and support that they were more than deserving of, they smiled at each other, before all snuggling back into the blankets and pillows, joining their humans in their rest.

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [[Podfic] Gentle Comforts](https://archiveofourown.org/works/19771564) by [sageclover61](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sageclover61/pseuds/sageclover61)




End file.
